


SupremeBananun's RAULSON SHOTS

by The_SUPREME_Bananun



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: American Horror Story References, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SUPREME_Bananun/pseuds/The_SUPREME_Bananun
Summary: Welcome to tons of gay crap that sum up the many ships of RAULSON. Please enjoy.





	1. ~Seven Wonders~

Have you ever felt like your world could crumble into dust in seconds? How many words could never be said, touches never felt? It’s like the edges of your vision are painted a vivid black forbidding you from allowing to register if this is reality. Your stomach feels heavy as if it’s filled with weighted stones and your heart feels like it’s being squeezed by an unknown grasp. Crystalline tears surface and roll down your cheeks leaving warm wet trails of regret and confusion. What happened? That’s the first question that crossed my mind as my hands held onto pale alabaster skin, the usual warmth that coursed through her body slowly disappearing. The presence of the others unknown to me, my attention focused on the body that buried in my arms. I couldn’t see anything, my eyes being non existing, but my mind could paint the image for me. Her beautiful golden tresses that would seemingly be able to be filled with sunlight. Her dimpled smile that erased every bad thing away from this world and her eyes, oh her eyes. A beautiful blue that rivaled that of the clearest of blue waters and yet it had the hints of the sky. Whenever she was angry, they became storm clouds, eager to protect whoever was being hurt. Now I was unable to see her eyes, or her smile. 

“She’s running out of time.”

The words refused to register in my head as I tangled my fingers into the silky strands of her wild hair. She would not leave. I refused to let her go. I held her closer, my nose burying itself into her hair, the smell that was so her, a mix of mud and flowers filling my mind as if taunting me with something I knew I would no longer have.

“Misty, come back. We’re all here for you. I know you can do it.” I whispered.

It was utter torture waiting there, no being able to do a single damned thing. 

“Follow my voice Misty...please” I choked on the last part.

I wanted to be able to tell her my true feelings. That I saw her as the most important person in the world. The new sunshine of my heart after the cold eclipse Hank had left me with. I wanted to be able to trace her warm skin and lose myself in her eyes. I wanted to feel her soft pink lips on mine and I wanted to make her mine and mine alone. But how could I do that when the very woman I loved was dying in my arms due to my own insolence?

“Her times up.”

I felt those words deal the final blow as Misty began to crumble into ashes, her body dissipating quicker than I could stop it. My arms were now empty and Misty was gone. I sat there, unmoving as sobs wracked though my body robbing me of my breath. Tears streamed down my cheeks faster than before as I fumbled around for the Cajun girl I had come to adore, but all that remained were ashes. 

“I love you Misty.”  
The words I would no never get to say seemed empty and hollow on the tip of my tongue as I let out my sorrows. The truth was that I had put my darling girl in a situation that she would be at risk and now I would forever bear that scar on my heart. No one else would understand that a part of me died that day alongside Misty.


	2. ~Too Extra~ {FOXXAY}

Cordelia’s eyes scanned over the cameras that were set up all around for what must’ve been the 10th time as she tried to quell the nervousness that had erupted in the pit of her stomach. She really didn’t have anything to worry about since she wasn’t going to be the focus of the camera, but the idea of being in the frame was terrifying in its own way. Cordelia had landed a job as an extra in a movie and in this particular scene, she had to pretend to be talking with someone else in the cafe that the director was shooting in while the main actors shot their own scene. Cordelia had been excited about the idea at first, but now that she was here she thought otherwise. Not only that, but her partner had yet to show up which made her even more nervous.

“FIVE MINUTES TO SET” The director called jolting Cordelia out of her thoughts.

Jeez, why am I so anxious? It’s just a fake conversation Cordelia! The woman thought as she smoothed down her hair. The director had told her that they didn’t need to have an actual conversation which meant they could mouth it or talk silent gibberish which Cordelia was grateful for. A crew member came over and began to usher Cordelia over to the table which was empty except for two menus.

“Um, is the other person here yet or?” Cordelia started as the crew member began to quickly brush through Cordelia’s hair and touch up her makeup.

“Not sure.” 

Cordelia frowned as the crew member hurridley rushed away once she had finished.

“ONE MINUTE TO SET”

Cordelia let out a huff. Maybe the other person had the right idea to blow this she thought as she picked up the menu. She had began to read the words when all the sudden she heard the voice of the director say her name. Cordelia peeked over the top of her menu and she felt her heart pick up speed as she saw who the director was talking to. Standing there was a woman dressed in a red dress with flowy sleeves and a brown bag draped over her shoulders. Cordelia couldn’t really see the woman’s face since her back was turned but Cordelia could see the long blonde curls that spilled down the woman’s back, the light making it seem like it was glowing. Cordelia quickly became aware of the fact that other people could probably tell she was staring so she quickly turned her attention back to her menu. It didn’t even cross her mind that the woman might be her partner in this scene. She had momentarily forgotten about the woman but that didn’t last long when she heard someone clear their throat. Cordelia looked over and saw the woman standing in front of her now.

“Um, the director told me ya were my partner for this.” The woman said in a thick Cajun accent.

Cordelia was stunned for a moment before she nodded.

“Right. You can sit down Miss?” Cordelia paused.

The woman sat and then extended her hand which was decorated with various rings of different sizes.

“Misty Day.” 

Cordelia smiled as she shook Misty’s hand.

“I’m Cordelia Goode. A pleasure to meet you.” Cordelia said as she passed Misty a menu.

Misty picked it up, her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

“Are we actually goin’ ta order somethin?” Misty asked.

Cordelia nodded.

“The director said it would be alright.” 

Misty nodded as she scanned the menu with her eyes and oh goodness her eyes! Cordelia thought as she watched Misty. The other woman had crystalline blue eyes that were accentuated by black eyeliner that was carefully placed and she had black feather earrings that tangled with her blonde hair that was draped over her shoulders. Cordelia was so busy staring at Misty that she hadn’t noticed the other girl was staring right back at her. 

“Miss Delia? Are ya okay?” Misty asked as she waved a hand in front of Cordelia’s face.

Cordelia felt her cheeks flush as she nodded.

“Yeah. I’m fine. I was just…” checking you out. Cordelia stopped herself from finishing that sentence.

“It’s nothing.” 

Misty nodded.

A waitress visited their table just as the director yelled out action and Cordelia ordered herself a cup of tea and Misty ordered a milk tea. Once the waitress left, a silence settled over the table neither woman really knew how to start and the director must’ve noticed this because she yelled cut and it nearly made the two fall out of the booth in surprise.

“You two back there! I’m not paying you to sit and ignore each other. This is a cafe so make it seem like you’re friends or something!” The director shouted.

Cordelia bit her lip to keep from laughing and Misty noticed this because she gave Cordelia a playful glare.

“Why ya laughin?”

Cordelia shook her head.

“I just am not sure how to do this exactly.”

“Me neither.” Misty said as she took a sip of her tea.

Cordelia grinned as she too took a sip of her tea, but hers was scalding hot and she felt her tongue burn.

“Fork!” Cordelia cursed as she quickly put down the cup. 

Misty was there in an instant, her eyes filled with worry as she studied Cordelia’s face.

“Are ya alright?!” Misty questioned.

Cordelie let out a cough as she nodded, the tea making it’s way down the wrong tube as she did which led to a bigger cough.

“CUT CUT CUT!!! What is the problem now ladies?” The director yelled.

“I’m sorry. Miss Goode just burnt her tongue. I think she’s good now though.” Misty replied as she took her seat across from Cordelia once more.

Cordelia nodded and motioned to the director that she was finished and they began rolling again.

“Take three?” Cordelia whispered making Misty let out a cute giggle.

“Stop it. I think we should actually try ta have a conversation.” Misty said as she pushed her cup away.

“You’re right. Pardon my almost death. Let’s start with how old are you?” Cordelia said.

“I’m 24. I had my birthday a few months ago.” Misty stated.

“What about you?” 

Cordelia shook her head.

“I can’t tell you that.” 

Misty pouted, something Cordelia found to be irrevocably cute….wait what? Cordelia had only met Misty about 10 minutes ago!

“You can’t be that old. You look 28 to me.” Misty said and Cordelia could feel the sincerity with the words.

“Aw, thanks sweetie. I’m actually 32.” Cordelia said.

Misty grinned as Cordelia realized she had been tricked into saying her age.

“You sneaky little devil you.” Cordelia said as she playfully smacked Misty’s arm.

The two took a careful sip of their tea and Cordelia looked over at the two actors who were doing the scene.

“Have ya ever wondered what that would be like?” Misty asked.

“To act?” 

Misty nodded.

“Not really. I never wanted to do acting. I’m actually here because my friend wanted me to “branch” out.” Cordelia said as she turned her attention to Misty.

“Well, the director hasn’t yelled at us so I assume were doin a good job so far.” Misty commented making Cordelia smile.

“Okay, okay. Next question. Are you going to school?”

Misty shook her head.

“I’m not one for sittin in a classroom for hours on end. I had a horrible experience in high school.” Misty said.

Cordelia noticed the shift on Misty’s face into a look of sadness.  
“Do you mind me asking what it was?” 

Misty shook her head.

“I have a deep love for animals and I guess that made me cautious about whatever I did to them. There was this one teacher who I didn’t like very much. His name was Mr Kingsley and he always forced me ta do dissections. One time I refused and he made me kill a live frog. I told my parents of course and he was fired, but I never really recovered from that ya know?”

Cordelia felt her fingers clench in anger. How could anyone do anything to upset Misty? In the short time she knew the younger girl, she had come to feel something like an invisible pull to her, a need to protect her.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that Mist.” Cordelia whispered, her hand resting atop Misty’s.

Misty looked down at their hands and she felt her cheeks heat up, but she prayed that Cordelia hadn’t noticed. She hadn’t been prepared for this whole encounter. Misty had only taken this job because it had a good pay and Misty needed to make the next payment on her rent. She had assumed that she would be doing this scene with a guy or an obnoxious upcoming starlet, like her best friend Madison Montgomery, but instead she had met Cordelia Goode. Misty had never met someone so caring and sweet. The girls were both silent as they just stared into eachothers eyes, both lost in their thoughts about each other.

“CUT”

Both girls jerked, their hands quickly separating as they looked around.

“Why did he call cut?”Cordelia muttered.

Misty just shrugged. The director was red faced and obviously unhappy and was approaching their table with purpose.

“What are you two doing?! I want you guys to be FRIENDS, not make googly eyes at each other the entire time I’m trying to shoot a scene.” The director stated, spittle flying out of the corners of his mouth.

Misty felt her cheeks color as she looked over at Cordelia who just shook her head.

“I’m sorry mister guy, but maybe you should’ve gotten better actors if they can’t overpower our extraness.” Cordelia said in a nonchalant tone of voice.

Misty looked over at Cordelia in open mouthed shock.

“That’s it! You two get out right now! I outta sue you for ruining my production!” The director yelled as he ushered the two women out.

“I would think about that before you do Mister. You know my name Goode?”

The directors eyes widened. The Goode family name was upheld by Fiona Goode, a terrifyingly powerful woman in the movie business.

 

“Yeah, I’m Fiona Goode’s daughter.” Cordelia said before turning and grabbing Misty’s hand before pulling her along.

Misty’s mind was reeling. She was with THE Fiona Goode’s daughter and not only that, she had FEELINGS for her!

“Misty? Are you okay?” Cordelia asked as she took in Misty’s shocked face.

“You are famous!?” Misty asked.

Cordelia nodded.

“But please don’t let that change how you act around me. I really rather dislike the fame that comes with being my mother's daughter. Everyone thinks I’m just like her.” Cordelia said.

Misty shook her head.

“No, ya are better than her that’s for sure.” Misty assured Cordelia.

“Well, now that that is settled, how about we actually go out to a cafe?” Cordelia asked.

Misty couldn’t believe it.

“Like a-a date?” 

Cordelia gave Misty a playful smirk.

“If that’s what you want it to be darling.” 

Misty grinned as she took Cordelia’s hand in her own.


	3. ~The Pretty Woman Part 1~ {FOXXAY}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a prompt that has to do with bagels....that comes in the second chapter. Hehehe...  
> I have to re-watch AHS season 8 episode 5 for foxxay moments because it inspired me to write more about their OBVIOUSLY CANON RELATIONSHIP.

Misty let out a loud grunt as she pushed with all her strength to slide the metal bar into place.

"Woo~! There we go!" 

The blonde took a step back to admire her work and smiled.

"What's next Kyle?" Misty called.

A blonde haired guy looked up from a spread out piece of paper that he had in his hands.

"Well dang, I think that was the last support beam. Now we can start with step 3." Kyle said.

Misty grinned as she walked over to a bench and took a seat.

"But first, we should eat. It's getting close to lunchtime and you and I need to replenish our strength." Kyle said as he picked up two water bottles and handed one to Misty.

She quickly took off her gloves and unscrewed the cap before downing almost the entire bottle. Once they finished drinking some water, they both grabbed their lunch boxes and headed over to the front of the shelter they were building. It was Misty's favorite spot because on one side there was a large park and on the other, it looked out into the city which was always so full of life.

"I can't believe they let us go through with this plan."

Kyle looked over, eyebrow raised.

"I think it was your determination that got us the deal. You are really dedicated to this Misty." He said before taking a large bite out of his sandwich.

"Well, it's important! There are way too many little souls out there that have no homes and need care. Animals are just like us which doesn't make it okay for us to abandon them." Misty stated as she took out a bag containing her favorite food.

"Seriously? Another bagel? How do you not get tired of them?" Kyle asked as he watched Misty pull out a blueberry bagel.

Misty just shrugged as she tore off a piece and popped it in her mouth. As she chewed, she watched the people that passed by their site. That's when she saw her. It was a woman dressed in a white blouse and long black pants. She had blonde hair that curled onto her shoulders and it seemed to glow in the sunlight. It took Misty a second to realize that Kyle was trying to get her attention.

"Yo! Your mouth is like wide open." Kyle commented as he tried to spy what had caught Misty's attention.

"I think I just saw the most beautiful person I have ever seen." Misty breathed. 

"That chick?" Kyle asked as he pointed right to her.

Misty felt herself redden as she quickly smacked Kyle's hand down.

"Don't point at her! What if she see's us?" Misty hissed as she cast a careful glance at the woman who had stopped at the corner to answer her phone.

Kyle grinned as he wiggled his eyebrows which never meant anything good. Misty watched in horror as Kyle blew out a loud catcall causing the woman to look up in surprise, her eyes searching for the source.

"KYLE!" Misty cried which only drew the woman's attention to where the two were sitting.

The woman's eyes narrowed but changed into a look of embarrassment as Kyle pointed to Misty.

"Did you just tell her I cat called her?!" Misty asked.

Kyle nodded.

"I wouldn't do that because I have Zoe. But now she knows you like her."

Misty glanced back only to see that the woman was gone. She leaned back and let out a loud sigh.

"Now I'll probably never get to see her again..." She whined as she took another bite of her bagel.

\------------------------------------------

Well, Misty DID get to see her again. In fact, twice a week the woman would pass by the construction site and Misty would hide in hopes that the woman wouldn't see her again, even though Kyle told her that the woman always gave the site a quick glance as if she was searching for Misty. When the next day rolled around, Kyle made Misty go work on something that was near the sidewalk.

"No. I know what you're doing!" Misty stated as she crossed her arms.

"Just go and work over there. I swear I'm not doing anything." Kyle insisted.

Misty groaned as she gave in. She made her way over to the area Kyle had specified and she began to work. It wasn't until she heard the click-clack of high heels she realized what day it was. It was Tuesday, and the beautiful woman always came on Tuesday. Misty risked a glance up and froze as she saw that it was the woman. The woman must've sensed that someone was looking at her because she looked up and brown eyes met blue eyes in an instant. Misty just stood there and couldn't fathom any words.

"You're the one that catcalled me." The woman simply stated.

Misty felt her cheeks heat up as she shook her head.

"I'm so sorry Miss. That wasn't me. My friend over there did it because I...." Misty stopped. She could NOT tell this woman that she thought she was cute! That would only make the situation worse.

The woman cocked her head, her lips caught in a small smirk.

"Because you what?" She asked.

Misty couldn't stop her nervous sweating. Oh goodness, she must've looked absolutely terrible. She was dressed in regular old blue jeans that were torn at the knees and a Stevie Nicks t-shirt with her flannel cover-up tied around her waist. Not only that but she was certain she had dirt all over her face and her long wild blonde hair was in a tangled mess of a ponytail. Meanwhile, this woman was dressed impeccably well.

"Because I think you're absolutely gorgeous." Misty suddenly blurted out.

The woman hadn't been expecting that answer so it was her turn to blush. Misty had to bite her lip from letting out a squeal as she saw the tips of the woman's ears turn pink from embarrassment.

"U-Uh well, thank you. I-I have to get going now." The woman stuttered as she bent her head down and quickly walked past.

Misty watched the woman walk away and as she disappeared around the corner, Misty broke out into a big grin. She turned and marched right over to where Kyle was and gave him a big hug.

"I talked to her! She did leave rather quickly, but I finally talked to her!" Misty said as she let Kyle go.

"That's great! Now you should ask her on a date!" Kyle said as non-chalantly as possible.

Misty froze.

"What?"

Kyle rolled his eyes as he shook his head.

"Well, obviously she likes you so you should ask her on a date."

Misty took a step back and shook her head.

"I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

Misty frowned as she tried to think of an excuse, but none were coming to mind.

"If you don't ask her out, I'll do it for you." Kyle said.

"Don't you dare Kyle! You already made her confused when you catcalled her." Misty stated as she turned to collect her stuff.

"Well, why don't you think about it. She'll be back on Friday so ask her then." Kyle simply said as he grabbed his stuff as well.

The two continued to bicker about it as they locked up the site and left for home.

\------------------------

Misty's stomach was full of butterflies as she checked every couple of minutes for the woman to make her usual rounds, her heart pounding and her hands sweaty. Misty recounted what exactly she wanted to say to the woman in her head to keep herself distracted, and it almost distracted her too much. While Misty was giving herself a pep talk, the woman stopped and waited patiently for the younger blonde to notice her. However, it seemed evident that that wasn't going to be anytime soon so she decided to make her presence known. Misty whirled around at the sound of someone clearing their throat and she saw the woman standing there with a small smile on her face.

"Uh, Hi! Sorry I didn't see you there." Misty stuttered.

The woman let out a chuckle, a sound that Misty thought may have been the best sound she had ever heard.

"No worries."

The two stood there awkwardly, their eyes catching everytime the other tried to look away.

"well, I just wanted to stop by and say hi. I should probably get going now." The woman started as she went to resume her pace, but a sudden hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Can I ask you something?" Misty asked, quickly releasing her grip on the other woman's wrist.

The woman nodded as she turned to face Misty again.

"Anything."

Misty coughed once and squeezed her eyes shut for a moment before she let out a breath. Once she had calmed her nerves she readied herself.

"Can I take you out on a date or something?" 

Misty felt her own heart still as she awaited the woman's answer. The woman looked thoughtful before she nodded.

"That would be lovely."

Misty broke out into a grin as she clapped her hands together.

"I'll pick you up if that's alright Miss...?" Misty realized she didn't even know the woman's name.

"It's Cordelia, Cordelia Goode. What about you?" 

"I'm Misty Day." Misty replied. She stopped for a moment before she asked another question.

"Alright then Miss Delia. I'll pick you up at 8?" Misty asked.

Cordelia nodded as she rummaged through her bag to pull out a piece of paper and pencil. Misty watched as she scribbled something down on it before handing it over to the wild-haired blonde.

"I look forward to it."

Misty watched as Cordelia waved goodbye and continued on her way. Once Cordelia rounded the corner, Misty started jumping up and down shouting words of happiness.

"What are you so happy about Day?" Kyle yelled from his station.

Misty turned and gave a gleeful smile.

"I got a date with her Kyle! I got a date with the pretty woman!"

\-------------TO BE CONTINUED-----------------


	4. ~Rainy Day~ {FOXXAY}

Cordelia let out a heavy sigh as she peered out the misty kitchen window, the translucent drops sliding down the pane of glass. She did not favor rain, to say the least. Sure the smell of an oncoming storm was pleasant, relaxing even, but the downpours that followed afterward were cold and wet.

"Whatcha looking at Miss Cordelia?"

Cordelia turned to see Misty standing in the doorway, The younger witches blonde locks tangled together from a long time spent napping.

"Watching the rain. I didn't realize it would start this early." Cordelia replied as she turned her attention back to the window.

She had been planning on going out to purchase a few things but the storm had been quite sudden. Now Cordelia was housebound. The older witch had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Misty approaching her until she felt the swamp witches arms drape around her waist.

"I love the rain." Misty muttered as she rested her chin on Cordelia's shoulder. 

"Mm? And why is that?" Cordelia questioned, her eyes moving to catch Misty's stormy blue gaze; a color much like the storm clouds that covered the Louisianna sky.

"It reminds me of my shack. I always found the sound of the droplets beating against the old wood to be comforting, especially with my Stevie playing in the background."

Cordelia let out a small chuckle as she toyed with one of the many rings that adorned Misty's fingers.

"What about you?" 

"Me?"

Misty nodded. Cordelia leaned back further into Misty's embrace as she closed her eyes for a moment.

"i don't particularly like the rain." 

Misty let out a shocked gasp.

"what?! Why not?"

Cordelia frowned as she turned to face her beloved Misty.

"It's too depressing for me." She simply stated as she fixed the wrinkles that had surfaced from the hugging.

Misty shook her head, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Have you never gone out in the rain just to enjoy it? Not even as a little kid?"

Cordelia laughed at that, but it came out as sarcastic.

"God no. Fiona would've never let me romp around in the mud. That would just make more work for her, to clean up I mean." Cordelia said with a scoff, shaking her head at the past memory of Fiona's rage.

Misty never really liked Fiona and this just made her dislike the old Supreme even more. Misty moved to the counter where she leaned against it, her arms crossing her chest.

"My momma used to let me play outside whenever a storm rolled in. I would play in the muck until I resembled a walking swamp." 

Cordelia could imagine that Misty's face mud-streaked and grinning wildly.

"I've got it!" Misty suddenly shouted making Cordelia jump.

"You've got what?" Cordelia questioned, Misty's sudden enthusiasm making her wary of what the younger witch would say next.

Misty rushed over and took Cordelia's hands in her own before pulling her close, their faces inches apart.

"I'm gonna take ya outside and we're gonna have a rainy day Miss Cordelia!" Misty exclaimed, her eyes sparkling with mischievousness.

"Oh no. You are not making me go out there." Cordelia said as she took her hands out of Misty's grasp.

"Why not?" Misty asked, her lips beginning to form a pout.

"Well, first of all, we could catch a cold. Second of all, I simply just don't want to." 

Misty shook her head, her hair glinting in the dim kitchen light.

"that's hardly an excuse Miss Cordelia."

Cordelia just shrugged. A moment of silence passed between the two and Cordelia hoped the argument would stay at that, but of course, it didn't.

"I'm not changing my mind." Cordelia said after the pause.

Misty, instead of answering, took a step forward in Cordelia's direction.

"Mist, what are you doing?" Cordelia questioned as she lifted a wary brow.

"If you won't listen to me, i guess I'll just have to show you."

Cordelia took a step back and she let out a little-shocked gasp as her back came in contact with the counter. She was cornered.

"Misty wait." Cordelia said, her hands out in front of her as if to keep Misty away and her voice panicky.

Misty then hurriedly rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Cordelia.

"MIS-!"

Suddenly the room tilted and Cordelia was thrown off balance for a moment, her vision becoming blurry and black. However, just as soon as it had started, it stopped and the world stopped spinning. It took Cordelia moment to realize that Misty had transmuted them somewhere. The first thing Cordelia felt was the sudden drop in temperature and the biting cold of the chilled air. Then came the rain. Cold droplets began to soak through Cordelia's blouse quicker than a forest fire.

"MISTY!" Cordelia yelled as she stepped away from the Cajun, her eyes narrowing on the other blonde with irritation and momentary rage.

Misty gave Cordelia a sly grin.

"What?" She asked as if she hadn't just used transmutation to drag Cordelia outside.

"Why would you do that?" Cordelia exclaimed as she wiped the wet blonde strands of her hair out of her face.

Misty just grabbed the ends of her shawl before she began to twirl in a circle, the shawl moving with Misty as she did.

"because ya need to experience this!" 

Cordelia's brows furrowed at the swamp witches simple answer, but she already felt the earlier anger fading away and being replaced with a growing fondness for the younger witch.

"Don't just stand there silly, twirl around. Enjoy the rain!"

Cordelia watched as the rain slowly dampened Misty's golden unruly curls, the water dying them to a dirty blonde much like Cordelia's color. Even the younger witches dark kohl eye liner began to mix with the rain leaving dark trails on Misty's alabaster cheeks. Misty seemed so carefree and it filled Cordelia's heart with warmth. How had she managed to find such a wonderful young woman with so much love to give? Cordelia realized she was staring so she quickly tore her gaze away and looked up at the sky, her eyes narrowing as the rain kissed her face. 

"Isn't it so wonderful? The smell and the touch of the rain makes everything seem so much more vibrant Miss Cordelia!" Misty said as she stopped her spinning to come over to where Cordelia was.

"I guess it isn't too terrible." 

Misty broke out into a grin as she gave Cordelia a hug. The warmth that radiated from Misty's body mixed with the chill of the rain caused shivers to run down Cordelia's pine, but she could tell Misty was enjoying this so she decided to just bare with it. Once Misty pulled away, she gave Cordelia what could only be described as the most loving of looks, her eyes filled with adoration for the older woman standing before her.

"You look so beautiful like this." Cordelia whispered as she moved to brush wet strands out of Misty's face.

A faint pink rushed to cover Misty's cheeks as she shook her head.

"well thank ya Miss Cordelia. You don't look too bad yourself." 

Cordelia let out a giggle before she gasped as Misty slapped something onto her stomach, a loud squelch noise arising from whatever it was. Cordelia looked down to see a wad of mud sliding down the front of her now forever ruined blouse.

"You did not just do that." Cordelia said as she fixed her gaze onto Misty.

"i think I just did." Misty countered as she took a step back.

Cordelia shook her head, her mouth slightly agape with disbelief as she wiped the mud off to the best of her ability.

"Oh you are going to get it now Misty Day!" Cordelia said.

Misty looked fearful as Cordelia raised her hand causing mud to fly up from the ground and gather in a muddy mess of a ball. Misty let out a shriek of surprise as the ball flew straight towards her landing right on the witches back. Soon the two were flinging mud at each other like there was no tomorrow resulting in the both of them becoming way past the point of dirty. Cordelia sat with a huff on the stairs to the front of the academy as she brushed the mud off of her face with her fingers, but it only resulted in more mud being streaked onto her face. Misty sat down right next to her and leaned on Cordelia's shoulder. The two sat like that for a moment or two just simply enjoying one another's company before Misty let out a sneeze.

"Well look at that! What did I tell you?" Cordelia teased as she patted Misty's back.

Misty rolled her eyes before letting out a sigh.

"I guess I wasn't thinking." She muttered as she rubbed her nose.

Cordelia let out a laugh as she stood up, her hand coming to help Misty as well.

"Let's go get ourselves cleaned up." She said as she opened the door to the Academy.

\---------------------

Cordelia placed the bag of tea into the cup and she watched as the golden color floated through the water. Misty was currently in the shower and Cordelia had already cleaned up using Madison and Zoe's bathroom so now she was preparing Misty something warm to drink. Once she was satisfied with the tea, she made her way upstairs and into their shared bedroom. Cordelia set down the tea and propped up the pillows before she pulled back the comforter. Just as Cordelia sat down, the bathroom door opened and Misty stepped out in a pair of Cordelia's pajama pants and an oversized Fleetwood mac t-shirt Stevie had brought her from her last tour.

"You didn't have to go and make this." Misty said as she gestured towards the tea Cordelia had brought up.

"Oh hush. I can do what I want for the girl I love." Cordelia said as she pulled Misty down onto the bed beside her.

While Cordelia handed Misty her tea, the younger witch let out another sneeze causing Cordelia to cast her a glance full of worry.

"Oh dear, did you actually catch a cold?" 

Misty shook her head.

"I'm fine Miss Cordelia." Misty said in an attempt of protest, but Cordelia was having none of it.

The older witch lifted her hand to Misty's forehead and her lips formed a frown as she felt the heat radiating off of her.

"I think you did in fact catch a cold Misty darling." Cordelia said as she quickly arose from the bed.

"Delia~ Comeback! I just want to cuddle." Misty whined as she watched the witch disappear into the bathroom only to reappear a few seconds later with a thermometer.

Cordelia shook her head as she tapped Misty's chin. Misty opened her mouth and allowed Cordelia to slide the thermometer underneath her tongue. Once it beeped, Cordelia removed it and her eyes widened at the sight of the temperature. It was 101.4

"that's it. No more rainy days for you missy." Cordelia said as she reached over for some cough medicine. She handed Misty the cup and watched as Misty gave it a small glare.

Misty regretfully accepted the cup as she choked it down, her face grimacing at the terrible taste.

"It tastes like shit Delia. Why do I have to do this?" Misty asked as she wiped her mouth.

Cordelia shook her head as she finally positioned herself next to Misty.

"Because you decided it would be a good idea to drag me out into the rain." 

Misty grinned as she nestled in closer to Cordelia.

"I guess it is my own fault i got sick, but you enjoyed yourself, didn't ya?"

Cordelia let out a small sigh as she stroked Misty's head, her fingers getting lost in Misty's tresses.

"I guess so. But I'm not doing it again any time soon. Now get some rest. You need to be fully rested if you want to make a full recovery." 

Cordelia went to turn off the lamp and once she did, she went to go to sleep, but Misty stopped her.

"aren't you forgetting something?" Misty whispered.

"No way, you're sick Mist." Cordelia said.

"Aw c'mon. Just one little peck?" Misty tried.

Cordelia just decided what the heck. She leaned over and gave Misty a quick loving kiss before she snuggled into the swamp witch. Maybe rain wasn't so bad after all, but she wasn't ready to admit that just quite yet.


	5. ~Kissing Me Isn't the Worst Thing To Do~ [Part 1] {BANANUN}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be a two-parter. I'll try to upload the second one, but it will take a little bit more time so I don't know if it will be up tonight. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!~

A soft litany of humming could be heard from the kitchen, the notes melodious in their muted noise. Mary Eunice stood next to the sink, one of her hands carefully handling a glass plate with the most cautious of care, and the other drying the glazed surface with a simple drying cloth. The blonde was quite content with handling the cleanup that was the result of a handmade meal, eager to make it so there was less cleanup for Miss Winters to worry herself with. It had been over six months since the Monsignor had moved Sister Mary Eunice to live under the roof of Lana Winters after the result of the most traumatic of events for the young nun. Possession. Just the word alone floating its way into the cloudy conscious of Mary's mind was enough to make her feel as though the wretched thing was still lurking in her body and soul. The whole ordeal had completely drained Sister Mary Eunice of all hope and devoutness to God forcing her to face one of her worst fears. Luckily enough, Lana had been there to piece Mary together again whenever she lost herself in the past. Sweet, sweet Lana. The older woman had had her own fair share of traumatic events ranging from betrayal to being forced to engage in multiple horrible activities. One could say that the two broken women were pieces to an unsolvable puzzle, but they had both somehow managed to find an unbreakable solace in each other's presence making a particular kind of messed up masterpiece. 

Mary carefully placed the plate into the cabinet before she shut the door as quietly as she could. During the evening hours of the day, Lana usually spent her night typing up chapters for her book, one she had told Mary would changer the future of Briarcliff for the better. Mary never pried sensing that the project was much more than that to Lana, but she quietly supported the older woman's decisions. Lana had her own demons to face as well and Mary knew how difficult it was to navigate through the remains of what Briarcliff had left them with. The blonde moved over to the sink as she folded the towel over the side to air out. She took a step back and smiled to herself at the sight of a now cleaned kitchen. Mary glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost 10. Usually, Mary went to bed earlier than that just because she had woken up earlier for the many years she had served under the instruction of Sister Jude, but whenever Mary busied herself with chores she always found she didn't tire as fast. 

Once she flicked off the kitchen lights, she made her way to the bedroom that she and Lana shared. Mary had never shared a bed with anyone prior to becoming Lana's housemate, but the events that had transpired had made Mary yearn for the warmth of another body to comfort her and aid her sleep. Lana had been that for her. Once the blonde entered the room, she had to fight off a chuckle that wanted to worm it's way out from between her lips as her eyes fell upon the sight of Lana. The brunette held pages in one hand and she held a pen in the other. It would've almost been normal except for the fact that Lana's glasses were teetering on the edge of her cute little nose and that her eyes were closed. Mary smiled to herself as she turned to the dresser to fish out her white nightgown, the design simple but modest. Once she slipped off her clothes, she pulled the gown over her head before untucking her blonde curls that had been covered. Once Mary changed, she made her way over to her side of the bed and sat down carefully as to not disturb Lana. She watched as Lana's lips slightly parted to let out an exhale. Mary rolled the covers over and tucked herself before she slowly reached over and took the glasses off Lana's nose. She folded them up and placed them on the bedside table before she went for Lana's rough draft next. After she had eased Lana's grip from the paper she too placed that to the side. The pen had rolled out of Lana's grasp during that much to Mary's amusement. Mary had to stop herself from staring at Lana too much, but she found it difficult to do. 

She wasn't sure when it had started, but she knew that she had developed feelings for the reporter. Lana's kind and caring demeanor was enough to make Mary feel safe, but it had been the many months of bonding that had strengthened their relationship. Of course, Mary knew it was sinful to harbor such feelings let alone think them, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. After all, she never felt any sort of ill will towards Lana when others had simply sneered and muttered cruel words of hatred. Instead, she felt the need to protect Lana from such slanders and cruelty which only made the young nun question herself even more. She never thought she could love a woman, but somehow Lana had changed that for her. Mary tentatively reached out and brushed a stray curl of brown hair away from Lana's cheek as she tucked it behind the other woman's ear. Lana's chest rose and fell softly as Mary simply took in the sight of her friend, her mind running around in circles due to the feelings she felt fluttering around her stomach. Her finger gently traced the smooth skin of Lana's cheek, the warmth of Lana thrumming beneath her touch. Mary longed to tell Lana her true feelings. There was a chance, Mary thought, that Lana had feelings for her as well, but doubt had been chipping away at that hope for a while. Would Lana think Mary was just being influenced by her? Would she reject Mary and never want to see her again?

Suddenly, Lana's head turned and Mary's finger fell onto Lana's parted lips. Mary froze, suddenly jerked out of her thoughts at the sudden change. Her eyes quickly flicked to Lana and she let out a soft breath of relief to see that she was still asleep. She felt shivers run down her spine as Lana's warm breath blew across Mary's finger. Mary could feel the heat rising to her cheeks as she couldn't help to think about how soft Lana's lips felt. A part of herself told her to remove her finger and pretend that it never happened, not wanting to do something she would regret, but another part of her popped a question that made Mary's body buzz. How would Lana's lips feel against her own? Mary was shocked that she had even thought that! How could she kiss Lana?! That would be an invasion of Lana's personal space and possibly even make her uncomfortable. However, Mary found that a part of her didn't care. It wasn't like Lana would ever know if she gave her a quick kiss, right? One little kiss and then Mary would stop entertaining the idea of Lana reciprocating her feelings. Mary didn't know what to do. She was having an internal struggle as she let her eyes fall to Lana's lips, the pink, plump flesh unexplored territory for the young nun. Mary felt her defenses crumble as she decided to do a teeny tiny kiss. She felt her heart thud loudly in her chest, so loudly she was afraid Lana would hear it as she leaned closer to the sleeping woman. Mary wasn't an expert in kissing but she thought she could at least manage a quick press of the lips. It was when she felt the warm press of Lana's lips against her own that warmth bloomed in her body. Mary could faintly taste Lana's peppermint toothpaste, but she found that Lana's lips were unbelievably soft. Mary then quickly realized that she had to stop. She quickly pulled away, her cheeks flushed with the knowledge of what she had just done. She had just kissed Lana! Mary brought her fingers to her lips, her thumb brushing over them as the tingling softened to a buzz. She was so distracted by the fact of what she had done that she hadn't noticed Lana's eyes were open and staring right at her. It wasn't until Mary heard the husky voice sound from beside her she realized Lana had been awake.

"Well, that was a pleasant way to be awakened."

Mary froze as her eyes met Lana's dark brown eyes glistening with something Mary had never seen before.

"L-Lana..." Mary stuttered. 

She felt like a deer caught in the headlights. She was caught. It was all over.

Lana started to sit up when Mary suddenly burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to take advantage of you!" 

Lana's face was one of confusion as she watched Mary's sudden display of apology.

"Sister, wha-"

Mary felt her gut tighten as she felt the guilt of what she had done set in. Lana was going to be absolutely furious with her. Maybe even kick her out!

"I understand if you want to kick me out." Mary finally said in between her hiccups and sniffles.

Lana frowned as she leaned forward and grabbed Mary's hand's, her fingers intertwining with Mary's.

"Are you serious? I would never kick you out, Sister. Never." Lana said, her voice firm.

Mary couldn't believe her ears.

"W-what? Why not? I kissed you without your consent!" 

Lana let out a chuckle as she shook her head.

"And I enjoyed it."

Mary's eyes widened with disbelief as she regarded Lana's words.

"I-I don't understand...y-you're not mad?" Mary whispered, her voice shaky and her mind swirling with confusion.

Lana looked a little sheepish as she let go of one of Mary's hands to brush some hair out of her face.

"I was confused at first when I felt something on my lips, but when my eyes opened and I saw you, I felt like there was nothing better in the world than that moment."

Mary couldn't believe it. It was one thing that Lana had been awake from pretty much the start of the kiss, but it even more of a shock that Lana had enjoyed it.

"I thought you would hate me." Mary whispered, the words almost too quiet but loud enough for Lana to hear.

The rustle of the sheets was enough to tell Mary that Lana had moved and it was confirmed when she felt the warmth of Lana's palm cupping her cheek.

"I could never hate you, Sister. If I'm being honest, I've wanted to do that for the longest time."

Mary looked at Lana not believing the words the reporter had just said, but when her eyes met Lana's she could see nothing but truth in her eyes. It made Mary happy and she said the only thing that came to mind with Lana this close.

"Then kiss me this time." 

Lana's eyes widened in surprise, but it quickly softened as she lovingly rubbed Mary's cheek with her thumb, the motion gently and intimate in its own way.

"As you wish." Lana whispered before she leaned forward and captured Mary's lips with her own.

Mary couldn't believe what was happening. Lana's lips were warm and soft and each movement made Mary's head dizzy. She loved this, she realized. She was amazed at how much she craved this, the feeling of Lana's lips against her own. Mary finally broke the kiss, her lips buzzing with the lingering aftereffects. Lana's eyes were filled with nothing but love for the nun and Mary knew that she didn't have to worry about Lana abandoning her because Lana felt it too. Mary quickly claimed Lana's lips once more and with a little more conviction. She was determined to show Lana that cared. Lana quickly melted into the kiss and her fingers tangled themselves into Mary's blonde curls. The kiss quickly changed from being loving to one of passion however and Mary could feel a different type of heat course through her body, one that she didn't recognize but one she had heard about. Lana gently pushed Mary down, their lips still connected as she did. Lana finally pulled back, her own cheeks flushed and her eyes growing darker.

"You're absolutely beautiful Sister."

Mary blushed as she fidgeted with the neckline of her nightgown. Her body felt like it was on fire just from the brief touches Lana had given her. She realized that she wanted more. More of Lana and there was one thing that came to mind.

"Lana...I-I want to um...."

Lana's head cocked to the side. Mary had to swallow, her tongue not wanting to work as she tried to voice her desires. Lana must've come to the realization of what Mary was referring to as her brows furrowed together in a look of questioning.

"Make love?" Lana suggested.

Mary felt that she was surely dying of embarrassment now, but she nodded nonetheless. Lana seemed hesitant as she leaned back for a moment causing Mary to panic. Had she said something wrong?

"Do you not want to?"

Lana's gaze softened as she heard Mary's hurt tone.

"I would love to Sister, but I don't want to do anything you might regret." Lana said.

Mary frowned as she tried to think of what Lana might've meant before she came to the realization. Lana was aware of the vow Mary had made to God, to protect her chastity, but that had been tarnished long ago and Mary had never bothered to attempt to remember that moment out of fear and hurt. However, Mary wanted to cross this line with Lana no matter the cost, to say the least. Yes, Mary loved God and honored him with keeping to her rituals she had ingrained in her very breath and soul but wasn't she allowed this small sliver of happiness after everything she had been put through?

"Lana, I want you to" Mary's fingers dug into the skin of her thigh as she gathered up the courage to say her desire.

"I want you to make love to me."

TBC


End file.
